


in the whole world; just you

by stupidwolves



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hair has grown so much,” Orihime says with awe as she circles you and sits behind you. “Rukia, can I braid it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the whole world; just you

**Author's Note:**

> *throws another rukihime @ y'all*

“Your hair has grown so much,” Orihime says with awe as she circles you and sits behind you. “Rukia, can I braid it?”

 

You turn around and smile, “Of course.”

 

Orihime lets out a low hiss of _yes_ as she grabs your hair, parting it in three ways. She intertwines the strands together in the middle, does that motion several times, slowly. She hums a song you’re not familiar with, but you lean into her touch anyway and let yourself just feel her soft hands in your hair; let yourself have this moment of peace.

 

“Did I tell you?” her question is rhetorical, you find out, as she doesn’t give you time to speak. “There was a little girl with her mom at the bakery today.”

 

“Oh?” you say, already interested in what story she’ll tell you this time. They’re always amazing to listen to.

 

“The little girl was staring at the pastries, her hands on the window and I swear she was drooling. She was so cute!” she laughs and you smile, curious to where the story will take you. “She pointed to the lemon cake – you know, that one you like – and asked for her mom to buy it.”

 

She takes one strand of hair and, absentmindedly, shakes it a little while she speaks. You don’t mind, really, it’s just a pull and it doesn’t hurt.

 

“Can you believe her mom said no?” Orihime sounds extremely offended by the mother’s action; she huffs, pulling a strand of your hair on top of another. “The girl has this really hungry face, like she was about to pass out from hunger!”

 

You imagine this is her exaggerating, mostly for the safety of the little girl. You move your right leg from under you, to prevent it from cramping. The kotatsu shifts and you shiver, the cold air entering all at once where the skin is no longer covered. The night is cold and there’s nothing better than to stay under a kotatsu, huddled close to someone you care about.

 

“So I did the only thing I could think of,” Orihime continues. “I grabbed a slice of the cake when the mom wasn’t looking and gave it to the little girl, you know, on the house.”

 

“That was very nice of you,” you turn your head slightly, smiling at her. She is so nice, so good to others; you still can’t believe you are this lucky to have her as your girlfriend.

 

“Her mom looked a little embarrassed, I think she didn’t want to give the cake because she didn’t have any money,” she sighs, halfway done with the braid. “She thanked me for the slice when her daughter wasn’t close to us.”

 

“Well, at least the mother wasn’t a bad person,” you say. “I’m glad for the kid.”

 

“Yeah, I am too,” Orihime brings two strands of hair together, lacing one under the other. “My boss wasn’t happy about it, though.”

 

“I can imagine she wasn’t,” you giggle. Her boss is a stern woman, but usually she’s fair to Orihime.

 

“When the mom and the little girl were gone she called me,” she says. “I went to the back of the store with her and she yelled at me, complained that I shouldn’t have given out stuff for free.”

 

You frown, not happy with the perspective of someone being anything other than nice to Orihime. She’s a good person, she doesn’t deserve to be yelled at, or be called names or anything of the sort.

 

“I told her I couldn’t leave a child hungry,” she says and you nod slightly, trying not to mess with all of her work so far – she’s almost done. “She went quiet and I think she was embarrassed, she was super red on the cheeks.”

 

“She should be,” you say. “Leaving a child hungry is a terrible thing to do.”

 

Orihime just nods. She’s focused on the braid, too busy to say something else, so you gather her story is done.

 

“And that’s it!” she says and clasps her hands together.

 

You grab your hair and bring it to the front, examining her work. It’s well done; Orihime really knows how to braid someone’s hair. It’s not really a surprise – she probably has done this a million times with her own hair before.

 

“You’re really good at this,” you say, turning to look at her. “Thank you.”

 

She smiles, big and bright. Her arms travel along your sides and her hands link on your front. You let yourself be pulled and bask in the comfort she provides you. With your right hand, you touch her cheek, kissing her on the other side. She turns a light shade of red and you smile, satisfied.

 

“So,” you start, twining your fingers at the tip of your hair. “What do you want to do now?”

 

“Oh, there’s this movie I want to see,” she pulls away from you, slowly, stands up and walks towards a shelf, looking for a specific DVD. “It’s a comedy, so I’m sure you will like it.”

 

You get up too, intent on searching for something to eat while watching the film. You feel like eating something sweet this time, maybe chocolate if Orihime has it in her kitchen. Orihime puts the DVD in the player and sits back down under the kotatsu, wiggling a bit to get come comfortable.

 

“Do you want some?” you offer the chocolate up to her, sitting next to her, close enough that your shoulders touch.

 

She nods and takes a piece, putting part of it in her mouth with one hand while the other presses buttons on the control. You rest your head on her shoulder, the braid falling over behind you, touching the back of her arm. Orihime tugs you closer, the hand previously on the control now petting your hair. The movie starts.

 

It’s warm and cozy, and you don’t feel like moving at all.


End file.
